The present invention relates to an electron multiplier and photomultiplier including an electron multiplying unit formed by a plurality of stacked dynodes. A photomultiplier is a vacuum tube including a light-receiving faceplate, a photocathode, an electron multiplying unit, and anodes that functions to detect light incident on the faceplate. The electron multiplier basically includes the electron multiplying unit and anodes of the photomultiplier and serves to detect ions, electrons, and the like incident on the first layer of the electron multiplying unit.
The electron multiplier and photomultiplier are well known in the art, as disclosed, for example, in Japanese published examined patent application No. SHO-56-1741. The photomultiplier disclosed in Japanese published examined patent application No. SHO-56-1741 includes a plurality of metal plates (dynodes) in which is formed a plurality of electron multiplying holes for multiplying electrons injected therein. A glass layer is formed across the surface of the output end or input end on the metal plates. The metal plates are stacked together with the glass layers interposed therebetween.